Rikiryou
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part ten of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. When Onpu's had enough of the paparazzi harassing her, she asks Nick if he'll be her bodyguard for a while...


Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Other stories have gotten in the way. In this one (YAY EPISODE 10), Onpu asks Nick to be her bodyguard for a while. Let's just say that the paparazzi is acting quite strangely... So, without further ado, let's just get right into it!

_"Rikiryou" – "Talent"_

It SEEMED to be a perfectly normal day at the MAHO-dou, which had just recently been reopened (mostly because Majorika kept demanding business...) I was making some of my famous chicken dumplings. The others really seemed to like them...

Throughout all this, I kept wondering when the heck Onpu was going to get here. She's probably at a concert right now...

"Where the heck is Onpu-chan?!" Aiko exclaimed, short on patience like always. "She said she'd be back by three, and it's almost 4:30!!"

"You really need to keep a lid on that temper, Ai-chan," I stated. Out of all of us, I seemed to do the best job of keeping Aiko stable whenever she was impatient. "I'm sure Onpu-chan's just fine."

Almost the instant those words left my mouth, Onpu walked in.

"See, Ai-chan, what'd I tell you?" I stated. Aiko didn't look too happy. It was just then that I took notice of Onpu's curious look.

"Say, Kellysi-chan, could I talk to you in private for a moment?" Onpu asked me. Aiko looked towards Momoko, who simply gave an understanding smile.

I walked out the door with Onpu, ignoring the fact that Aiko was still giving me a strange look.

"Ai-chan didn't seem too happy that you were late," I quickly noted.

"That's the paparazzi's fault," Onpu quickly replied. "They've been hounding me even more than they usually would. I'm surprised Sayoko Kurumi-chan isn't jealous!"

"That's one of the things about the paparazzi," I replied. "They're unnaturally persistent for a group of fans."

"The problem is, they've been doing this ever since I announced the Purple Daydream Tour," Onpu explained, referring to her upcoming concert tour. "I'm not sure how much more I can take!"

"Is there something you wanted me to help with, Onpu-chan?" I asked.

"Well... this is kinda awkward, but... would you be my bodyguard for a while, Kellysi-chan?"

The question came right out. I was a little surprised...

...just a _little_. Hey, this kind of thing comes with being an international child star...

"Of course, Onpu-chan."

"Oh, thanks, Kellysi-chan!" Onpu exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I swear, I could actually _feel_ the blush that was coming on. I'd bet Yuki would give ANYTHING to be in this position...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Onpu and I continued our stroll through the city, she quickly noticed that our hands were entwined. She looked at me through the sunglasses and hat she usually wore to blend in with the public eye.

"Should we... really be _holding hands,_ Kellysi-chan?" Onpu asked.

"Just for a while. It keeps up the illusion," I stated.

Onpu nodded in understanding.

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing, Kellysi-chan," Onpu noted.

"Hey, I've had my own experiences with the paparazzi," I replied, remembering some of the concerts I'd been to back in America. That one time Crush 40 played, the fans almost swamped the stage and knocked me out a couple times...

"Fanatics are pretty much the same in America," I explained. "When they see someone whose music they like, they pretty much lose all reason and try to be on the same ground as the singer."

Suddenly, I heard a LOUD squeal and the slowly-approaching sound of rapid footsteps.

Onpu tensed up, but I was quicker on the draw, bringing out my Shining Poron.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Get us out of here!!"_

In an instant, we had reappeared behind a building, safely out of sight.

"That was close..." Onpu stated, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save, Kellysi-chan."

"Hey, just doing what I was assigned to do," I noted.

All of a sudden, I heard a low growl. I quickly shifted into battle stance, taking notice that we just entered the wrong side of the neighborhood.

"This could be trouble," I noted.

"Oh, how right you are," a gruff voice stated as quite a few burly-looking guys came from pretty much out of nowhere.

"We've been waiting for you, you little purple star-girl," one of the guys stated.

"It took you long enough to get here," another, skinnier guy stated.

I quickly brought my own fists up, stepping up to defend my charge.

"Hey, boys, there's only one rule here: you want Onpu-chan, you gotta go through me," I challenge.

"All right, then. I like a challenge," the burly boy from before shot back, charging forward.

I waited for him to get close enough before lashing out with a powerful spinning kick that knocked him back.

"Well, it looks like you've got guts, kid," the skinny boy noted. "No one's ever DARED to attack the Misora Hammers before."

"What can I say? I've got a pop star to protect here," I replied before leaping at the skinny boy with a flying scissor kick that knocked him back a couple feet.

Before long, all of the thugs that had tried to attack us were down, and I had quickly taken Onpu with me back into daylight.

"Man, that was a close one. How do they get so many of them?" I wondered.

Before I could ruminate any further on the issue, Onpu tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, only to have the pop star capture my lips in a quick and fluttery kiss.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kellysi-chan," Onpu stated.

"No problem, Onpu-chan," I replied. "I'm just doing what a bodyguard is supposed to do."

The squeal I heard before came by again, only this time, I noticed the source; it was a boy of about 15 with short, spiky blond hair.

"Is it really you, Onpu-chan?" the boy asked. "Could you sign my CD for me, please?"

The boy was holding out a copy of _Purple Daydream_, Onpu's newest single.

Onpu smiled and wrote her name on the case in her signature squiggly writing. "There you go. Anything for the loyal fans."

I couldn't help but smile. This tour was going to be a lot of fun...


End file.
